


Playdate

by uwuderes



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Adult Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne is Robin, Detective Comics, F/M, Masturbation, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, POV Damian Wayne, Protective Damian Wayne, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Song: Play Date (Melanie Martinez), Songfic, Stalking, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwuderes/pseuds/uwuderes
Summary: Damian always gets what he wants, and what he wanted was you...
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 100





	Playdate

**Author's Note:**

> Ive been working on this for a while and yes I aged him up can't have a 12 year old doing stuff he shouldn't ^^´. Also its my first smut so please bare with me if its bad or anything!

**You call me on the telephone, you feel so far away**

**You tell me to come over, there are some games you want to play**

You and Damian were very close friends to say you were very different from one another. Damian being the son of the prestigious Bruce Wayne while you were only a middle-class child with no real status anywhere.

Damian was troubled, it was something you knew very well. No matter what people said you always wanted to be there to help him. You knew Damian for the person he was, everyone just had to give him a second chance.

When you both were younger, each of you could be found at each other's homes, your parents grew more and more fond of the boy each visit, while you never really met Bruce but Alfred seemed pleased that you'd give the boy company which was good enough for you.

So when you called him asking him to come over one day just for the fun of it, he happily accepted, at least that what you thought his sarcastic remarks meant. It was the first time you talked to him in a while and you were ecstatic.

Damian was often busy these days. His father took him out on "trips" which in your case were far too often. But it wasn't your job to judge him or his father's choices, You just chalked it up to something that rich people do.

**I'm walking to your house, nobody's home**

**Just me and you and you and me alone**

Once Damian got your call he was in euphoria. For once he had an excuse to leave the mansion, not like he was going to ask to leave in the first place.

Another reason he was so happy about the call was that it was from you. You wanted him to come over. It only fed the sick messed up the obsession with you. At this particular moment, he was having a crisis over not seeing you for too long.

Being Robin wasn't easy, and it took up most of his time. His time that could be spent with you. He'd get on his knees and worship you, that's just how amazing you were in his eyes.

Damian opened his bedroom window making sure to lock the door before jumping out into the grass. He then set out on foot, making his way over to your house.

It was nearly night by the time he arrived knocking on your apartment door. His eyes lit up as he saw your (s/c) body open up the door. Bright (e/c) eyes staring right into his emerald green ones, glimmering in admiration.

"Oh my god, you look like a mess! Come in come in!" You beamed brightly. Damian smiled walking through your door into the small apartment. (Y/N) followed quickly behind closing the door. "What happened?!?"

"I snuck out. It's gonna be a while before they realize I'm gone." Damian looked around seeing how much the cramped apartment had changed. Which wasn't much. "You know you could always live with me, this place is shit..."

"You know I can't do that. My parents need my help and I want to be there to help them."

Oh right, them.

"Your lost. But anyways where are they?" Damian asked turning around to look at (Y/N). She smiled walking over to him.

"They are both at work! Meaning that we have my little den of a home all to ourselves! Plus we are 18 now I'm pretty sure we can take care of ourselves!"

Damian smiled at those words, you were alone... With him...

Oh was he going to have some fun with you...

**We're just playing hide and seek**

**It's getting hard to breathe under the sheets with you**

**I don't want to play any games**

**I'm tired of always chasing, chasing after you**

You smiled glancing at Damian's attempts at playing Mario Kart. "Are you sure you got this? You choose the hardest track in the game." You chuckled. Damian only huffed before falling off the track once more.

He then threw the controller on the bed angrily. "Why is it so hard?!?" He yelled aggravated. You laughed pausing the game.

"You have to choose an easier track! You went straight for Rainbow Road!" You laughed out underneath your covers. For some reason, your room decided to be freezing cold today. Damian looked back at you before moving up and getting underneath the blanket himself. Which didn't phase you? I mean its cold he just wants some warmth too.

Silence surrounded you two as he reached over to pause the game. Finally reached over to you hugging you closer to him. "Thanks for inviting me over... I missed this you know... Just being around you."

You looked up at him smiling faintly. "Its no problem really. I just thought we should spend more time together like the old days... Before you became too busy to even come over ya know..." You sadly looked away.

Damian sighed. "I'm never going to let that happen again alright?"

"You aren't??? Thank you Damian for e-" Your phone started to go off interrupting you the midway. The cheesy ringtone was accompanied by the bright 'Mom' popping up on your screen. "I'm sorry let me take this, I'll be right back alright?"

Damian angrily huffed out letting go of you. They always ruined everything for you two. He wished they were gone.

**I don't give a fuck about you anyways**

**Whoever said I gave a shit about you?**

**You never share your toys or communicate**

**I guess I'm just a play date to you**

Damian got even pissier after the door was closed. But he'd never let you see that side of him. He couldn't scare you away he was this close to getting you

Getting up from his resting position on the bed, Damian started to look around your room. On your dresser seeing a bunch of collectibles and as he liked to call them "girl things" really just your makeup.

He picked up a perfume bottle and sprayed himself breathing in the scent. Damian must have been in heaven. He smelled like you... Every time he breathed in his nostrils filled with the scent of you.

He raised his shirt upwards breathing in the sweet smell of you. He practically basked in it. After smelling his shirt longer than needed he kept looking around.

Soon, He came across your dirty laundry a wicked smile coming across his face. He pulled out a pair of your panties. Lacey and all... He felt himself drool slightly before sitting down on you bed falling back. Everything around him smelt like you. He was going insane by it all.

Damian blushed red as he looked down seeing a prominent erection. His breath picking up as he unbuttoned his jeans quickly pulling them off along with his boxers. He needed release, right now. He grabbed his cock stroking it slowly all while smelling your panties, getting himself off.

He picked up the sound of your voice the call must've been taking longer than expected. It didn't matter to him, visions of you moaning his name and scratching his tanned skin as he pounded faster into you filled his mind.

Falling on your bed, your scent surrounded him only clouding his mind even more. His actions guided him to a euphoric release. He couldn't take it anymore, he needed the real thing.

Damian needed you.

**Ring around the rosy**   
**I never know, I never know what you need**   
**Ring around the rosy, I want to give you, want to give you**   
**What you need**

You walked back into your room seeing Damian passed out on your bed. You smiled sitting down next to him stroking his hair. He must've been exhausted, you thought. He must never get a break to sit down and be a normal teen.

His breathing was steady as he cuddled into the caress of your hand. He turned over wrapping his arm around your legs pulling you close. Maybe he was trying to fall asleep?? Yeah thats it...

"(Y/N)..." Damian mumbled pulling you to a position in which he spooned you. "Come sleep with me... I'm tired...."

You nodded laying down and starting to close your eyes. You were tired to be honest and just needed some rest.

It'd been around 5 minutes and you were tucked in and almost asleep. Until one of Damians hands started to rub your waist playing with your shirt. His hand trailed lower and all you could do was stare forward wide eyed.

Damian started to plant kisses on your neck sucking lightly on the (skin tone) skin. His fingers trailed and worked your bottom lips slightly over your tights. "Be good for me baby alright?" Damian mumbled into you ear biting it afterwards.

"P-Please stop..." You stuttered out. Damian shushed you pulling down your leggings and panties. Abruptly he pulled the covers off you seeing everything he worked so hard to get. He moved to where he sat on top of you staring into your eyes. He smiled lightly before kissing you licking your bottom lip. You didn't kiss him back... You didnt want this he was your friend and nothing more. He growled and pulled at your hair causing you to gasp and open your mouth only for Damian to slip his tongue in your mouth.

All the while his fingers trailed lower and lower moving to your clit. He rubbed slowly causing you to moan in his mouth. Damian pulled away a string of saliva connecting your mouths. He grabbed your shirt stopping the actions that took place on the lower half of your body. He ripped it in half throwing the tattered shirt across the room.

"Baby your so beautiful." He mumbled kissing down your neck once more, stopping at times to suck hickeys onto your body. He unhooked your bra and continued to kiss lower. He looked down at your soaked pussy smiling wickedly. "You wanted this... Of course you did. And I'm going to be the first one to pop that oh so delicate cherry of yours." You opened your mouth to protest but Damian was quick to latch his mouth onto you, fingering you all the while.

You moaned out eyes rolling in the back of your head, this feeling was foreign to you and you loved it. You moaned out, Damian taking that as encouragement to go faster. He groaned out smiling as you were a mess in front of him.

"Your about to cum... Do it baby come all over my face make a mess of yourself." Damian growled into your clit loving everything you did. You gasped releasing everything you had left, and came on Damians tongue and fell back. He lapped at your cum soaked pussy leaning up and kissing you harshly.

"You liked that didn't you..." He asked rubbing your cheek fondly. You didn't respond exhausted. You instead passed out tired. He smiled licking his lips. He was going to have to build you up to doing everything with him, but he had enough for the day. He looked at your phone as it buzzed to life seeing your parents texting you.

So they are going to be gone for 2 weeks... He was going to have all the time in the world...

**You know I give a fuck about you every day**   
**Guess it's time that I tell you the truth**   
**If I share my toys, will you let me stay?**   
**Don't want to leave this play date with you**


End file.
